The story of Percy and Sadie
by The Phantom of stories
Summary: Percy and Sadie meet on the Hudson River watching fireworks. Will there meeting lead to disaster or will it save the world. read and review. pic is of Percy and Sadie. A more detailed summary is on my profile. I am doing a revised version check it out. I also like to point out I now my first Chapter and others is terrible whole point of the revised version.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi The Phantom of stories here **

**This is my first fanfic so please be kind **

**Disclaimer I am not Rick so I do not own anything**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Hi there the names Percy Jackson the savior of Olympus, Destroy of Gaia, Slayer of Kronos, and a bunch of othertitles. Now that I think about it I really, and I mean _really_ need to take a break. So here I am know on a boat on the Hudson River watching some fireworks on July 4th when a young lady comes to sit by me. She was wearing a black jacket, black combat boots, jeans and a purple tee shirt.

"Hi there my name is Percy," I said extending my hand.

"Hi my name is Sadie" she said shaking my hand.

"So Sadie what are you doing here."

"Just enjoying the Fireworks," she said, "They are quiet nice this year."

Then the fireworks ended and we left the boat.

"So Sadie would you like to go see a movie," I asked.

" Sure Percy, let's go" she said, "where to"

"How about Thor 2"

"Perfect I always wanted to see that"

I led here to the nearest cinema, bought the tickets, popcorn, and finally sat down. I think the movie was pretty cool but I wonder if the Norse gods exist like the Greeks/Romans gods. We got and left the cinema.

"Hey Sadie I had a great time together maybe we can do it again" I asked.

"Sure here is my phone number call me," she said, "By the way my name is Sadie Kane"

"Ok, my name is Perseus Jackson, but I prefer Percy"

"Ok Percy see you" she kissed me on the cheek and ran away.

I just stood there is a daze blushing. Then I turn away and walk home, I think mom will be happy that I was dating a regular mortal.

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

I just had the best time of my life with Percy with his cute sea green eyes and wavy hair, blue shirt and jeans. Wonder when I met him again I open the door to the 21st Nome I saw Carter glaring at me.

"Where have you been," all but yelled Carter.

"I've been out ok sheesh, what I can't get a small break."

"You know that is dangerous."

"Well you know I just went out with a regular mortal who doesn't suspect a thing."

"Ok fine I let you of this once, see you later good night."

* * *

**Hope you liked the story read and review and please don't flame me**

**PS Percy never got together with Annabeth and Sadie never got together with Walt now stop reviewing about how they are dating someone else. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there here is another update as I write smaller chapters then most people. Also I wonder why people have never come up with this paring I mean it is unique but what ever on with the story read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

There is nothing better than a good night's rest. I wonder how Sadie is doing. The horn sounded must be time for breakfast.

"Hey Annabeth how are you"

"I am good you"

"Fine thanks"

"Sure see you later," she said.

"Later," I said. As I was going to sit down on my table the horn sounded again. So I went out and saw a pack of hell hounds at the border chasing a demigod. I rushed out there to save the demigod from the hell hounds. I stabbed to the right, then I flipped over one, stabbing it between the eyes, then I slash on the left and summon a spike of ice to kill the last two of the hell hounds{first action scene tell what you think}.

I looked up to see the demigod, bragging to the other Demigods that he killed all the hell hounds with a stick while I just stood there. Of course they all believed him even after I saved the twice for them. Then dad appeared with a trident symbol floating above the demigod or Mark.

"Hey dad," I said

"Go away Perseus how could you just stand there and let your brother do all the work"

"But-"

"No buts your brother was endanger and you didn't even help him"

After that he invited him two come to his palace to train. I mean seriously he invites him and not me urgg it is not fair but whatever I don't need him. I went down to eat but then Mark stroods in and yells at me.

"Hey what are doing on my table" he sneered.

"For information this is my table to, my name is Percy Jackson"

"Fine whatever"

Then he walks away to get food.

**Time skip**

**6:00 PM**

Urgg my life is terrible basically all of my friends left me to join _him_. The strolls, Clarisse, Katie, even _Annabeth_. We might not be a couple but I have always seen her as my sister for _her_ to betray me by leaving me _and_ going out with _him_. I wish he didn't even come.

So here I was sitting by the fire contemplating what to do with my life.

"Percy what's wrong" asked Hestia.

"My how life has just gone down the drain"

"How come Percy"

"Everyone just left me for my no good brother" I sobbed.

Hestia grabs me and I start to cry on her shoulder. I know want you may be thinking why would the great Percy Jackson Slayer of almost everything evil cry. While tell me what you do if everyone you loved and cared for just left you for someone else. Every friend, family, and relative left you for some no good son of a *****. Sorry lost my anger anyways back with Hestia and me.

"Percy would you like to be my champion" asked Hestia a bit timidly.

I was in shock never before has Hestia asked anyone to be her champion. Hestia is starting to get worried about me.

"Of Hestia I would be honored to be your champion" I said kneeling in front of her. She smiled at me as she sent a ball of godly energy at me. When it striked me I could feel the warmth of the hearth spreading over.

"Thank you my patron" I said bowing.

"Quiet with the formalities and give me a hug."

I gave her a tight hug like I do with my mother. Well Hestia has always been like a mother to me. I smiled at the thought. Maybe life won't be so bad. Hmm maybe I should call Sadie tomorrow. Well I said good bye to Hestia and went to sleep in the soft calming waves of the sea.

* * *

**Read and review if you review I might put up another chapter to day**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: I own noting but the plot**

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

Ugg yesterday was terrible, the anklebiters created such mess it hours two clean up even with magic. I wonder what he is doing. I better get some breakfast I am hungry. Man the anklebiters left their toys on the stairs again. Oh I can here breakfast down stairs.

"We need more bacon"

"I am missing a tooth"

"Where is the egg?"

"Stop feeding Phillip"

"Ahhhhh"

_Crash_

"Are you ok"

"Yeah just fine"

I just walked down the stairs shaking my head, listening to what was happening down there.

"Gees Carter can't you take care of the initiates and not make a mess" I yelled.

"You didn't do any better yesterday then I did" he yelled back.

My phone started to ring.

"Hello Sadie is that you"

"Yeah Percy it's me what you want"

"Well I called to see if you want to go on a date to day'

"Sure Percy what time"

"Does 5:00sound good to you"

"Sounds perfect see you then"

"Ok then bye"

"Bye" I said hanging up.

Carter looks at me to say something but I already know what he is going to say.

"Carter don't worry he is just someone who I meet ok he is a perfectly normal mortal guy"

"Are you sure Sadie I don't want to see you hurt" he asked. "I be find Carter don't worry too much" I said. He sighed "okay Sadie just be safe ok." "Ok," I replied.

**Time skip**

**5:00 PM**

**Sadie's POV**

I was standing on the spot in front of the Empire State Building that Percy told to wait for him. I don't like the vibes this place is giving me. I jumped when I felt to hands on my shoulders turned around and got into a fighting stance but relaxed when I saw it was just Percy. He too was in a fighting stance I must have spooked him.

"Gees Percy don't sneak up on me," I said. "Sorry Sadie didn't mean to scare you" he apologized. "Whatever, so where do you plan on taking me?" I asked. "Follow me" he said smiling. I smiled back and followed him. He led me to the dock. "Umm Percy what are we doing here" I asked. "Well for are date I thought you might like a boat ride," he said sheepishly. I was about to reply when this Yacht comes in. "Here you go Percy enjoy your date," yelled the captain. I stood in shock thinking I must be dating a rich boy.

"Percy hoe did you get such a nice boat?" I asked. "I have a friend who was willing to let me have a boat" he said, "umm are you ready." "Of course let's go," the date was nice I mean he was very nice, kind, and courteous.

_BBOOOMM_

The engine exploded. Then all of a sudden a big bird came flying down attacking us. Percy takes out a ball point pen, I think, he on caps it and it turns in to a 3 feet sword I turned around and yelled "_ha-di"_ causing an explosion to happen. Then Percy jumps in there and stabs the bird with his sword. the dissolves it to gold dust. After that we both looked at each other about to ask each other a question.

"Ok Percy/Sadie what do you know about Egyptian/Greek mythology," we each other at the same time we both turn around and start blushing, at least I did but I think he did to. "Ok what do you know about the Greek gods," he asked. "Well I know about Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, Ares, Aphrodite, Hera, Hermes, Dionysius, Athena, Artemis, and Apollo. I know a few myths and legends as well." I said think off the top of my head.

"Ok well what if I told you that the gods are real" he said. "It would explain some things" I replied. "Well there are out there" he said "recently there has been two wars the second titan war and the second giant war." "I was the hero of these wars I took down many of the titans as well as the giants" he said, "I am also a son of Poseidon and champion of Hestia."

I sat there intrigued by that. "Ok then my turn, what do you know about Egyptian mythology," I asked curiously. "Well I know of Ra, Horus, Bast, Osiris, Anubis, Set, Thoth, Nut, and Geb," He listed. "I also know of a few myths and legends," he said. "Would you believe me if I told that they are real and instead of demigods they have magicians that our descendent of pharaohs." "Of course if there is such a thing as Greek gods then why can't there be other gods." Smiled at him happy to know he believes and does not think I am crazy. "How about we meet tomorrow and we can talk about everything then," I said. "Sure, meet where we first meet." "Sure see then," I smiled.

As were parting was he turned me around and kissed me. It felt amazing like thousands of fire crackers are exploding as one. I started to kiss back and it became really passionate. After five minutes we broke a part for air. "Does this mean we are boyfriend and girlfriend then?" he asked. "Sure does lover boy," I replied. He laughed and said, "I see you around princess." He left with a kiss on the lips and a wave before going out of sight.

I turned around and started to head home thinking of what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**He he I hoped you enjoy the story read and review love to hear what you have to say about the story **

**Signing off**

**Peace :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there everyone here is a knew chapter hope you enjoy. Also I have a new story going tell me what you think of it. **

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

Oh man was that a dream, or was that real. What is today got check my phone. _Sigh_. Gods I thought yesterday with Percy was a dream. Alright he said he meet me in front of the Hudson River. "Sadie get down here we need to talk," yelled Amos. "Coming," I yelled back. I wonder what he wants, I thought as I was walking down stairs. "Hey uncle Amos what do you need," I asked. He looked very irritated when he spoke to me, "Sadie I need you to not meet that boy you keep going to," he ordered. "Why should I stop seeing Percy he has not done anything out of the ordinary," I yelled/ask. At least that you know of, I thought smirking to myself.

"The gods want you to and we must follow the gods order," he said. "Give me one good reason to stop seeing him," I said. "Because he is Greek he could hurt you I don't want to see you hurt," he said sincerely. "I already know that he told me yesterday, like I told him of us," I said. Amos was shocked and panicked, "are you sure he won't tell any others," he said worriedly. "Yes I am sure he is trust worthy enough that he won't tell anybody," I said trying to calm him down. Amos calmed downed a bit, "Fine if you trust him you my invite him here," he said. "Are you sure," I said, really happy I get to invite him here. "Of course I want to know more about him," he said.

I jumped up and down happily. I ran out to tell everybody about our visitor. "Hey guys we are having a visitor today," I yelled. "Who is it," asked Jaz. I blushed, "it is the guy I been seeing." "Are you sure that is safe to do Sadie," asked Carter. "Uncle Amos said it was okay, don't worry," I replied. "But he is not supposed to know about us, _unless_ you told him," he question me emphasizing unless. Now I was getting really angry at this point but I could not blame him he is just watch out for the everybody. So I decide to tell them everything that happened yesterday. After I was done they just sat there in shock until Walt spoke up. "Okay I want to meet him and deicide if he is really trust worthy." "Alright guys you won't be disappointed," I said.

**Time skip**

**1:00**

"Hey Percy,"I yelled seeing Percy. "Hey Sadie how are you," he said. "I am good, so about the change in plan I am taking you to my home so you can meet my friends and Carter my brother," I said quickly. "Are you sure about that Sadie I mean do they know," he said worriedly. "Yes, they know and they want to meet you please," I said giving him a puppy dog look. "Ok Sadie lets go," he said dejectedly. I laughed know he was faking it he joined me laughing in a couple of seconds as we walk to the 21st Nome.

"Wow that is one big mansion," he said in awe. "It is, is in it," I said causally. "Well this our stop, come on don't stand just stand there lets go," I said trying to urge him to move. "O-ok this is where you live," he stuttered in shock. "Yep this is my home," I said, "oh by the way my friends and family will probably be questioning you." "Why," he asked. "Because they want to know if you are good enough for me," I said. "Okay then, I just have to show them that I am better than, good enough for you, _princess_," he teased. I rolled my eyes at him but I kissed him on the cheek. "Lets go then _prince_," I teased back. As we open the door to the house(read:mansion).

_**BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

* * *

**Ha cliff hanger well hope you enjoyed agin please check out my new story **

**read, review, and relax **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha another chapter done I like to reply to one review I got by some going by Blah. **

**Okay I get what you are saying and I try better but English is not one of my strong suits so I suck at grammar I try my best at do. I also posted a better summary on my profile. **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

As soon as the door opens a large gust of air from an explosion hit me and Sadie. I rush in to see my old buddy the Minotaur. He was carrying his axe and looks like he has been set on fire. "Oh beef jerky it's good to see you again. Why don't you give me a hug?" I said, opening my arms in a hugging motion, mocking it.

Of course, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. I think Sadie was trying not to laugh, while the other kids just look confused. The Minotaur just roared at me, before charging me. As the Minotaur was coming towards me I open riptide and block the beef jerky's axe. I jumped right and hit him with a spike of water to his left leg.

Old beef jerky roared and charged at me head first. I jumped over his head and grabbed his horn and sat on the Minotaur's neck. He ran into a wall and got stuck there; I took my sword and stab him. The Minotaur disintegrated into gold dust with his horn there.

I turned around to see everyone but Sadie looking at me like I was crazy. "Umm, hi there I am Percy, and I am a Greek demigod." I said sheepishly. Before a bunch of little kids come running towards me.

Question like "How did you did that?", "How did you control water?", "Can you teach me to do that?", "Can I see your sword?", and my favorite "Did you really call that monster beef jerky?" "Okay kids calm down Percy here will explain everything." said Sadie.

"Okay, what I did took a lot of training. I can control water because I am a son of Poseidon, god of the sea. I might be able to teach the things I did with the sword. I show you my sword later. And finally yes I did call the monster beef jerky." I said rapidly.

The kids just stared at me in awe and wonder, the other teens stared at me looking impressed, also with a hint of jealousy.

"Are you really related to a god." asked a little kid. "Yeah kid, I really am related to a god." "That is so cool. I am Shelby by the way.

" Shelby said extending his hand. "Well it is nice to meet you Shelby." I said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Hi I am Felix and these are my penguins." said Felix. "Hi it is nice to meet your Felix. Your penguins are pretty neat." I said.

After I was introduce to the other kids I was taken to meet the older kids. "Percy I like you to meet Zia, Walt, Carter, and Jaz." said Sadie. "Hi it is nice to meet you all." I said.

"So Percy why did you go out with Sadie in the first place?" Asked Carter, I think. "Carter what kind of question is that," Sadie yelled. Before Carter could say anything I beat him to it. "It is okay Sadie. Well carter I first went out with Sadie because I thought she was a nice regular girl and I needed a break from everything that happen," I said. He just nodded and smile.

"Hey Percy I like you to meet my uncle Amos," said Sadie, "uncle Amos these is Percy." "It is nice to meet you Percy I hope you are treating my niece well," Amos said.

"Of course, I would never think of hurting Sadie. Though if I did I am sure she would hurt me dearly." I said, a bit nervously. I looked at Sadie and I could see that she had a smug look on her face.

"Good good, just keep treating her well and I am sure she won't hurt you," Amos said grimly.

I just nodded and Sadie lead me away back to her friends and brother. "So Sadie what kind of bird attacked you yesterday?" asked Carter. "I am not sure Carter I didn't recognize it," said Sadie, "what about you Percy. Is it one of the Greek monsters?"

"No I am afraid not the bird was all black with white dotes on him like stars in space. As well as what, I think, were galaxies for eyes," I said puzzled.

"Hmm, I don't recognize that bird. Though I do not think it is Egyptian." Carter said

"Hey guys it time for dinner," yell Shelby and the initiates or as Sadie likes to call them anklebiters.

Dinner was very lively. There was a lot of shouting, commotion and bacon. When that was done I told everyone of my adventures, only getting to the sea of monster. By the time I was done it was time to go me home and the kids to sleep. So Sadie lead me out to the front door.

"Percy thanks for coming you didn't have to but I appreciate it," Sadie said quietly. "It was no problem Sadie. It was my pleasure, and I would do anything for you," I said quietly as well. "Really?" she asked. "Of course Sadie," I said. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. She kissed back as well and then we parted.

"Goodbye Sadie I see you tomorrow at that same movie theater?" I asked. "Yeah Percy see you then," she said walking away with a little sway in her hips. I blushed and walked away. Man what a long today was but it was great one none the less.

* * *

**Well I hoped you like it and sorry about the wait I had a lot of things to do. I hope that little romance scene was good if not let me know, give me some pointers and I try better next time. I forgot what some of the initiates name were if you could let know I would be very thankful. So read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I am asking you all for just like one review please it, makes me feel better knowing people care enough to review. So to those thata have reviewed I like to thank you all and ask for you to review again.**

**Stupid disclaimer: I am not, have not, will not, or ever be Rick he owns Percy Jackson and Kane chronicle **

* * *

**Percy's POV**

**The next morning **

Ah, what a wonderful day I guess it is time to see those _friends_ of mine. As I was walking outside a scream, a roar, and the horn blasted all at once.

I ran over to the border to see a little girl with stormy gray eyes and long blond hair being attacked by a Telkhine, an Emprousse and a damn Cyclops. I made a fire wall around the girl and, pulling out riptide, I killed the Cyclops and the Emprusse.

The Telkhine charged at the girl so I shot forward a stab him before he could hit the girl. The Telkhine just spit and roared until it disintegrated.

"Little one, are you okay no scratches, broken bones, bruises." I asked with concern filling my voice. "N-no, I-I am o-ok-kay," the young girl said shakily. "What is your name?" I asked trying to comfort the girl. "M-my name i-is C-chloe," Chloe said still sacred and startled.

I was just about to talk to her when _Mark_ comes in yelling, "stay away from the poor brat it does not need you to corrupt it." I growled silently but tried to back away but Chloe still hanged on to me. "Look brat you should let go of him and worship me," Mark, all but yelled, arrogantly.

"Leave the girl alone she just shaken up by the monster," I said dangerously back. Mark being the idiot he is, reached to pull Chloe from me. I grabbed his arm and lit my hand on fire. "Oww, hot, hot, hot. Grr, you will pay for that _Jackson_." Mark said before turning away parting the crowd that formed.

"Chiron, my Chloe stay with me, please?" I asked worried about Chloe. "Of course Percy, Chloe my stay with you," Chiron said walking away.

"Chloe, why don't we go to my cabin?" I asked. "Okay Percy." She said sounding better.

For the past night ever since _Mark_ showed up I have been using auntie Hestia cabin. Of course no one care or bothers me about it.

When one of _Mark's_ goon showed up to get Chloe from me. His hand burned as he touched the doorknob. While the yelling and screaming from the fire that got on his shirt, me and Chloe were laughing from inside the cabin.

"Okay Chloe what do you know about the Greek gods?" I asked. "Well, I know that Zeus is the king of the gods, he is married to Hera. They had to son Hephatase and Ares. Zeus also had Diyoniseys, Artemis, Apollo, and Athena. He is brother to Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, Hestia, and Hades." Chloe stated without missing a beat.

"Good, yes you are correct about all that. Now would you believe me if I told that they excietice?" I asked. "That would explain the one eyed freak, the weird dog face man, and the scary snake lady." she said with a thought full look on her face. I just started to laugh at the names she gave to those monster.

When I calmed down I asked her if she would like to stay with me. She nodded happily and started to dance around. "Before I forget I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, champion of Hestia and slayer of to many things to count." I said. She started to giggle at that. I gave her a tour of the camp and Chloe also meet Tyson. She was scared at first but got over it.

**5:00 PM **

**One hour before having to meet Sadie**

When it was dinner time I took her to the mess hall. "Percy, do know who is my mother?" Chloe asked with a scared look. I sighed and answered, "Yeah Chloe, I think I do." "Who do you think my mother is b-brother?" she asked leaning into me. I froze I did not expect that. "Percy?" Chloe said nervously.

"I think your mother is Athena, sister." I said starting to smile. She jumped onto my back and hugged me. I carried her in to the mess hall, many people in the hall started to look at us. We just ignored them and sat down at Auntie Hestia table, after getting are food and dumping it into the fire.

Many people looked scared like I was about to me killed, even Mr. D looked scared. Of course nothing happen and we just continued eating. By the time it we were done it was time to go see Sadie. I hope she does not mine me bringing Chloe.

As we were about to leave the hall Athena claims Chloe as her daughter. At these _Annabeth_ stands up and yells "Percy, bring the girl to the Athena table." Of course we just continued to walk away. Just as we were out the door, _Mark_ shows up, "you are to bring her to the Athena table right now!"

"Why should I!" I demanded. "Because I say so!" yelled back my no good _brother._ "Then it is best if we just leave." I said, and with that I flamed me and Chloe to the theater I was supposed to meet Sadie.

I left a note for her and flame to mom's apartment. It looks like they are out, so I quickly packed my stuff and Flamed away with Chloe.

**Sadie's POV**

**6:00-theater where she was supposed to meet Percy**

I wonder where Percy is. Hey a note, it's for me.

_Dear Sadie,_

_Camp has become unbearable and what happened today was the last straw. They thought they could get away with trying to get everyone to worship _him _today I showed them you cannot get away with what they done. They practly tried to take a little girl that came to camp today and make her there slave. Because of that I must leave for a little bit._

_Just know I am sorry for not being able to be there with you. I am sorry for not being to comfort you, to stay, forever, together. Just please know that forever and ever I will always love you._

_Love, _

_Your boyfriend _

_Percy Jackson_

_PS we are not breaking up. I just have some problems I must deal with I see you soon I hope._

I just started to cry I ran home and gave the note to my brother and ran up to room and cried.

**Sally's POV**

What a wonderful night I had with Paul. Hmm, a note from Percy I wonder what it says.

_Dear mom _

_I am sorry I have to write this to you. I am afraid that I have to leave because staying at camp has become unbearable. Ever since Mark came it has become torture. I have no friends there, and Thalia and Nico are busy doing their separate things.I am going to travel a bit I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Your son,_

_Percy_

_PS please tell Paul bye for me._

I just cried. I called Paul to tell him to come over. He read the note and started to comfort me. What happen to the boy I once new why did he have to leave.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the chapter and I am pretty sure non of you saw these coming. so please read, review, fav, and follow.**

**This is The Phantom of stories wishing everyone a good day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stupid freaking disclaimer: who the heck do you think I am Rick Riordan. Think not if I was him I would put Norse gods and demigods in the world of Percy Jackson and Kane chronicles. Since they are not there I am totally not Rick Riordan if I was why would I be writing on here. I like to thank a reviewer that gave me an idea for part of the chapter. **

**Thanks Aliceaurora for your idea**

* * *

**Sadie's POV**

**One year since Percy left**

Stupid no good campers I don't know how anyone could stand that annoy son of Poseidon, Mark. At least I got to kick his ass, good.

_Flashback_

_One day after getting Percy's note_

_I am going to kill those campers. I am going to rip them to shreds. I thought while I was driving to camp half-blood with the entire Nome 1 with me. _

"_HA –DI!" I yelled blowing up some of the trees. We decided to take the back entrance to sneak up on them. A bunch of campers ran toward us to stop us. Zia let lose a torrent of flames to stop them from coming closer. _

"_Who is the fool that made Percy leave!" I yelled angrily at them. "I did! My worthless brother was useless. He didn't deserve to live here." yelled out, who I think, was Mark. _

"_No you dumb ass you don't deserve to live here. Tell me what did you accomplished." yelled out Jaz. I was surprised at that she is usually the most composed one. I guess Percy had more of effect on here then I thought._

"_I was able to beat three hellhounds without training," Marked yelled back. "I don't think so idiot," I yelled back, "It was Percy that defeated them. It was Percy that saved this camp. It was Percy that saved Olympus. It was Percy who killed Kronos. It was Percy that defeated Gaia. Now tell me what did you do?" _

_He didn't answer so I took that as nothing._

_Just as I was about to run over to mark to beat him up, a sliver arrow comes out of nowhere and hits him in the groin. Mark drops down and starts to cry. _

"_You! It was you who made Percy leave I should have you killed you insolent pig." yelled out Thalia. Percy told me about her and a boy name Nico and described them to us. Then out of know where cracks in the ground appear and skeletons come out and grab Mark._

_Then a boy comes out of the shadows and walks towards him. "This is for Percy" the boy said punching him in the gut. "Nico don't think you can have all the fun," Thalia says joining Nico in Marks punishment. _

"_Hey," I yell out, "don't leave me out." I walked over to him and join in his punishment. "So who are you" ask Thalia. "I am Sadie," I said back. "Nice to meet you Sadie I am Nico. And we are Percy's cousins." Nico said. "_

"_Yeah I know Percy told me about you. By the way I am his girlfriend." I told them. "So how did you find this place?" Thalia asked. "Percy told me about the location. And me and my friends are Egyptian magicians so we were able to find this place." I said giving Mark one last punch. _

"_Cool, well I am going to mobilize the hunt to find Percy. Then I kick his sorry ass for leaving." Thalia said with a wave of her hand and left with her hunter friends. "I am going to see if I can find Percy." Nico said disappearing onto the shadows._

_As I look down at mark I asked him, "are you happy now? You turned the greatest hero to ever live into an outcast." I walked away, back to my friends and brother and we left through a portal, back to home._

_End of Flashback _

Since that day many things have been discovered. Poseidon was under a magic spell causing him to only care about Mark. He was given the potion by his wife Amphitrite. Who got from Hecate, of course Hecate did not know. She later faded after being put though her punishment. Since then Poseidon has been depressed about treating his favorite mortal son like that.

Trition, Poseidon godly child, went out looking for Percy, to I guess make his dad happy.

The Greek camp also had a falling out with the Roman camp but nothing to serious. The Greek and Egyptian gods meet each other and worked out a treaty of sorts.

Ever since Percy left there has been a no increase of demigods and magician. There have also been no new hunter recruits according to Thalia. If you are wondering me, Thalia and Nico have been getting together, and have become friends.

Where are you Percy and why have you not come back yet?

Percy's POV

Damn that is the fifth bird this month. Well I have been gone one year now enjoying my life in Kentucky home to horse racing, peacefully with all the kids I have rescued from abuse, starvation and many terrible situation. I also saved and pick up kids from their parents to live on this small farm. The farm does horse racing from time to time to get the cash reward prize. We do sell other stuff to keep us from going broke.

Hell what is with these birds that makes nine (killed four more while I was thinking). I hate these birds they are so annoying they just keep on appearing the damn pitch black body, white dots that look like stars, and freaking galaxy looking eyes, I and some of the others named the cosmos hawk because it reminds us of the space and it looks like a hawk.

"Percy!" a voice cried out. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. That's when I saw this dragon covered in pure white flames with Chloe on the ground without a weapon. I summoned a large amount of water and tried to dose the flame. Keyword is 'tried', in the end I just made a lot of steam.

I charged at where the dragon was and stabbed him into the ground. When the steam cleared all that was left of the dragon was its skin. "Take the skin to be made into armor," I told the group that just arrived. "Chloe are you okay?" I asked someone who became like a little sister to me. "Yeah, I'm okay, just a small bruise," replied back Chloe.

"Good," I said smiling, "go gather everyone I rather not have anyone else injured." She smiled back and ran off. "Blackjack," I yelled. You see Blackjack left the camp after Sadie come and busted up Mark. Blackjack said it was great seeing Mark get beaten up, because even the horses hate him._ "Yo boss, what do you need?"_

"I need you to get everyone back home now please," I said, "you can have some donuts after everyone is inside." _"Thanks boss. You hear that horses, time to get inside."_ Blackjack said yelling at the horses.

Just then fifteen silver arrows s was imbed in the ground before me. I gulped and turned arrowed. "H-hi Thalia, hunters, welcome to my little farm." I said nervously.

"Don't give me that crap Percy do you know how hard it was to know that one of your closest family member is missing for one year and you could not find them. Hu tell me where have you been." Thalia started to yell at me and eventually got into my face.

Next thing I know is that I am going to die from her tight hug. Once she let me go and I catch my breath. I gave Thalia my own hug and kept whispering how much I missed her. As I let her down.

_**BBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**_

* * *

**Haha another cliff hanger so as always please read, review, fav, follow, and recommend.**

**Here are some stories that I urge you to checkout**

**1. A Pirates Life For Me by PavLuvsPercyJackson**

**2. Warning: zombie takeover by ChildOfWisdom**

**There are plenty more stories I recommend on my profile**


	8. AN: stoping story to revise it

**Hi The Phantom of stories here **

**so I have been getting reviews about how I should rewrite this story and I do agree with them. **

**I was planning to do that later but I thought it might be better to do that now. I am not exactly happy how my story turned out so I am going to change it a bit order of chapters may vary **

**but other then that I hope you guys check out the revised version.**

**I enjoy all reviews I get and appreciate the comments but seriously you don't got to be harsh about it.**

**so whatever check out the revised version read it, review it, fav it, follow it and I see you all soon. **


End file.
